


Pokeformers

by wasfight23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasfight23/pseuds/wasfight23
Summary: Wayna was kidnap by Soundwave. She is stuck on Charizard Island and can not escape. So because of this she must learn to live by their rules.





	Pokeformers

Chapter 1

A girl name Wayna awoken slowly. She had brown skin and long black dreadlocks. She had a giant over size black jacket. She blink her eyes a few times and saw that she was surrounded by deserts. “Where the hell am I?” She had wash up on shore and her head was bleeding from her head. “Where the hell are my clothes?! Is anyone here?” No response. She began to shake as the wind blew. She try to call someone again. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

She look around and found nothing. She then heard huge flapping wings. She look down and saw a big shadow. She felt a cold chill go down her spine. “Oh fuck!” Wayna went a she slowly turn around. She look up and saw a Charizard with red eyes. It was slim with a cold look in its eyes. “Listen I don’t want any trouble.”

“I know human. Still you’re in our territory.” The Charizard said as Wayna try to run but was knock down by its hand. He then put its lizard hand on her back. Wayna could feel his claws. She then look up to see his cold cruel red eyes. “We can’t allow that.”

“Owe!” Wayna went with a whine. “I’ll leave…I didn’t know. I wash up on the beach!”

“Stupid human. Don’t you know where you are?” The Charizard smirk and Wayna shake her head no. “This is Charizard Island. Humans have not been here for decades. So your chances of getting off this island is zero to none!”

“No…No!!!! You’re gonna eat me!” Wayna went as tears went down her face. She struggle more to get from under his lizard hand. “Le…Let me go! Let me go!!!!”

“No human. Lucky for you humans don’t suit my taste.” The Charizard spoke pick the human up by the body. Wayna yelp in pain from his sharp teeth. This made the Charizard smile. “Hehe. Soundwave superior human inferior.” He then flew off with his new human.


End file.
